wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusze w niewoli/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli CO ROBIŁ SIELSKI Sielski wrócił na wiosnę do Warszawy, po kilkomiesięcznej podróży. Epoka jego powrotu przypadła, mniej więcej, w rok po poznaniu Jadwigi przez Lachowicza, a przeszło w rok po podpisaniu aktu dochowania tajemnicy. Przez ten czas Lachowicz urósł, Sielski zmalał; tamten zdobył sławę wielkiego artysty, o tym mówiono, że próżnuje; tamten uspokoił się i wyszlachetniał, Sielski zaś popadł w rozdrażnienie, stał się podejrzliwym i w stosunkach niekiedy przykrym. Najciekawszem jednak było to, że od owej dziwacznej umowy Sielski nie robił prawie nic. Począł on wyobrażać sobie (niewiadomo na jakiej zasadzie), że jego obraz: „Ostatni dzień skazanego," którego nie przedstawił na konkursie i nie mógł pokazywać nikomu, — że obraz ten był arcydziełem. Doszedłszy do takiej opinji o sobie, uczuł nagle wstręt do pendzla i zamiast malować, począł się truć zwątpieniem i zawiścią. — Nic już nie zrobię!... — mówił nieraz. — Ten nędznik zabił we mnie talent, wyssał go na swoją korzyść... O gdybym mógł okazać mój „Ostatni dzień..." choć za rok... za dziesięć lat!... Uczonemu sama praca wystarcza, dla artysty jednak pewien stopień rozgłosu jest koniecznym. Brak tego rozgłosu, zdań krytyki, choćby niezawsze sprawiedliwej, to wreszcie zapomnienie ogólne — straszliwie nękały Sielskiego. Wyrzucał sobie, że zrobił akt niedorzeczny, przeklinał stosunki z Leontyną i potęgował nienawiść do Lachowicza, nienawiść, do której się nieco wstydu mieszało. Czuł, że postąpił jak dzieciak, lecz wycofać się nie miał odwagi. — Gdyby on miał choć iskierkę uczciwości, on, niby artysta — z pewnością przyszedłby do mnie i zerwał umowę. Wtedy i jabym mu przebaczył!... — myślał Sielski. Zapomniał, niestety! że to nie on komuś, ale że jemu raczej miał kto inny przebaczyć. Każdy plan nowej pracy stawał się dla niego źródłem udręczeń. Niekiedy myślał o samobójstwie, aby tylko zbliżyć chwilę okazania światu swojego utworu — nigdy jednak nie pomyślał o zbliżeniu się do Lachowicza. Wypadek podobny uważałby za hańbę, gorzej niż za hańbę: za przyznanie się do głupstwa. Taką jest logika świata. Wróciwszy do Warszawy, pierwszego prawie dnia spotkał się z Rudolfem, mężem pani Leontyny. — Jak się masz! — wykrzyknął Rudolf, całując go bardzo serdecznie w powietrzu. — Gdzieżeś był? coś widział? — Byłem we Włoszech, Francji, trochę w Hiszpanji... — W Hiszpanji?... O, szczęśliwy człowieku!... Powiedzże mi, czy naprawdę te Hiszpanki są tak cudownie piękne? — Tak sobie. — Tyś zawsze widzę, ten sam, mój Jurciu! Chłodny, przeżyty... No, a powiedzże mi, czy są tak nieprzystępne, jak chodzą wieści?... — Nie przekonywałem się o tem — odparł obojętnie Sielski. Pan Rudolf machnął ręką i zmienił temat rozmowy. — Wyobraź sobie, jaki mam kłopot. Locia koniecznie chce, aby Lachowicz zrobił jej portret — umówili się nawet podobno. On jednak coś zaczyna kręcić, widocznie droży się, nie przychodzi... Na mnie włożono misją sprowadzenia go, ale ja nie mam czasu... Możebyś mnie wyręczył? — Nie znam Lachowicza. — Tem gorzej dla mnie! — mówił Rudolf. — Ale... ale!... Pomiędzy tobą i Locią, widocznie, musi być jakieś nieporozumienie, bo ty u nas nie bywasz, a ona udaje obrażoną. Czy nie mógłbyś mi tego wytłomaczyć?... Ach! przepraszam cię!... Muszę biec do pani Żanety... Ścisnął Sielskiego za rękę i zastąpił drogę jakiejś damie, która go powitała z uśmiechem. — Co to znaczy? — myślał zdetonowany Sielski. — Lachowicz ma robić portret Leontyny?... W tem chyba ukrywa się jakaś nowa nikczemność!... Rozmaite przypuszczenia przychodziły mu do głowy — najwięcej jednak szans miało to, że Lachowicz mścić się chce na nim i że użyje do tego pomocy Leontyny. Uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Ten rodzaj zemsty najmniej był niebezpieczny, czuł bowiem, że już Leontyny nie kocha, więcej jeszcze, że jej nie szanuje. Gdy był zagranicą, zbyt wiele od przyjeżdżających słyszał o niej. — Ha! może kiedy ta kobieta sama rozetnie umowę i zwolni mnie z przyrzeczenia... Czekajmy! I utonął w marzeniach o powrocie sławy i o zemście. Gdy rozgospodarował się już i począł składać wizyty znajomym, doświadczył nowego udręczenia. Gdziekolwiek przyszedł, pytano go, co robi i dlaczego nie posyła na wystawę swoich obrazów. Na pytania te z początku nie odpowiadał; wkońcu jednak, pragnąc raz na zawsze zamknąć usta ciekawym, odparł: — Zarzuciłem malarstwo, a wziąłem się do rzeźby! I dając takie objaśnienia, widząc fizjognomje obecnych, czuł, że go własne wyrazy dławią. Wówczas znowu myślał o zemście. Pewnego razu wybrał się do cukierni. Pragnął zobaczyć znajomych, dowiedzieć o zmianach, a może i spojrzeć w oczy znienawidzonemu przeciwnikowi. We drzwiach spotkał asesora. — Witam pana! — zaczął asesor. — Wracasz z wielkiego świata. — A tak! — Naturalnie z zapasem obrazów? — Niekoniecznie. — Jakoś do knajpiny naszej powoli ściągają zbiegi — mówił asesor. — Niedawno był tu Lachowicz... Widziałeś się pan z nim? — Nie. — Zmienił się, spoważniał, wyładniał nawet. Niech sobie mówią co chcą, ja zawsze jednak utrzymywać będę, że talent prawdziwy wcześniej czy później na wierzch wypłynie. Sielskiemu zdawało się, że każdy wyraz tej rozmowy jest gwoździem, który mu w ciało wbijają. Gdy weszli z asesorem do sali, knajpujące zgromadzenie wybuchło okrzykami powitań. Ściskano Sielskiego, mówiono mu, że zmizerniał, wypytywano o szczegóły podróży. Wreszcie wszystko wróciło do zwykłego stanu i towarzystwo do przerwanej rozmowy. — Nie, panowie! — prawił jeden z literatów — inteligencja nasza wobec Europy nie odegrywa tak znowu małej roli. Mamy przecież sławnych przedstawicieli w każdej gałęzi wyższej działalności ludzkiej... Popierający go poczęli cytować nazwiska znakomitych lekarzy, inżynierów, podróżników, naturalistów, śpiewaków, a wreszcie i malarzy. W liczbie ich, jako reprezentanta sztuki narodowej, wymieniono Lachowicza. — O obecnych wprawdzie nie mówi się — wtrącił jeden z adwokatów — mimo to jednak przypominam nazwisko pana Jerzego... Sielski się oburzył. — Ja nie należę do osobliwości! — Owszem, należysz pan, choćby dlatego, że złożywszy dowody talentu, zaniedbujesz się teraz — mruknął ktoś. Był to cios, na który jednak Sielski nic nie odpowiedział. Wyręczył go adwokat. — Musiałeś pan przywieźć ze sobą parę obrazów? — Nic nie przywiozłem, zarzucam malarstwo! — odparł gniewnie Sielski. — Dlaczego? — Wziąłem się do rzeźby. Na kilku twarzach zarysowały się uśmiechy, lubiący zaś moralizować adwokat ciągnął dalej: — To zły projekt!... Nie wierzę, aby przy dzisiejszym stanie sztuki, można było bezkarnie przerzucać się z jednej dziedziny do drugiej. — Nie zapominaj pan o Michale Aniele!... — szepnął ktoś ironicznie. Znowu kilku uśmiechnęło się. — Jak oni się nad nim pastwią! — pomyślał literat, pan Roman. Dziwne zrządzenie losu! Przed kilkunastu miesiącami, w tem samem miejscu, w tem samem towarzystwie, tylko jeszcze w gorszy sposób, żartowano z Lachowicza!... Sielski opuścił cukiernię zbolały i znękany. Rozumiał on dobrze fatalną zmianę sytuacji, widział, że przeciwnik triumfuje zupełnie, i że o zgnębieniu go mowy być nawet nie może. Przeczuwał, że gdyby wśród zebrania tego odczytał nawet akt, zrobiony z Lachowiczem, wyśmianoby go i potępiono. Uwaga ta jednak, zamiast skłonić do jakiejś krytyki własnych uczuć i postępowania z Lachowiczem, zwiększyła tylko nienawiść. — Lachowicz ma szczęście i widocznie intryguje przeciw mnie! — myślał. — Muszę się bronić!... Na ulicy Sielski usłyszał chód pospieszny. Obejrzał się i poznał literata Romana, który gonił go zadyszany. Przywitali się po raz drugi. Sielski ciekawy był, czego chce od niego znakomity powieściopisarz in spe; Roman zaś zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób powiększyć może zawartość swego katalogu, nie obrażając Sielskiego. — Panie Jerzy! — zaczął literat — wiem, że pan żartujesz, mówiąc o porzuceniu malarstwa. — Powiedziałem to całkiem serjo. Nikt już nie zobaczy moich obrazów. — Panie Jerzy — ciągnął literat — ja przecież także jestem artystą, a choć prac moich nie widziano jeszcze, zbieram jednak materjały i czuję... Pan wiesz co?... Oto, czuję, że pan nie mogłeś się wyrzec swojej specjalności. Kto raz dotknął pióra albo pendzla, kto raz wstąpił w szranki sztuki, tego od niej żadna siła nie oderwie, chyba śmierć! — Mówisz pan jak bohaterowie starych romansów — zauważył Sielski. — Nie, panie; ja mówię jak człowiek, który ma poczucie artystyczne, który sam jest artystą. Dodam więcej: pan musisz wrócić do pendzla, bo zmarnowanie takiego talentu, jak pański, byłoby zbrodnią... To mieszanie się do jego interesów w każdym innym razie obraziłoby Sielskiego. Teraz jednak słuchał wymówek cierpliwie, a nawet z pewnym rodzajem wdzięczności. I nic dziwnego! Mówiono mu przecież o jego talencie, w który świat przestawał już wierzyć, nie widząc dowodów. — Tak, panie! — ciągnął literat, zapalając się dźwiękiem i potoczystością własnych frazesów. — Społeczeństwo takie, jak nasze, musi mieć wielkich uczonych, techników, poetów, architektów, malarzy wreszcie, którychby sława rozeszła się po całym świecie. Tym tylko sposobem złożymy dowody żywotności. — Żal mi bardzo — przerwał Sielski — że do liczby tych znakomitości należeć nie mogę. — Dlaczego? może zacząłeś pan gardzić sztuką? — Fakta zbijają pańską hipotezę... — Może oszołomił pana majątek? — ciągnął nieubłagany literat. — O, panie! dziś z każdego stanowiska można wznieść się nad ogół. Ja, panie, ja — gdybym nie był powieściopisarzem, zostałbym... no! czem pan chcesz? — Powroźnikiem, fryzjerem, cieślą i spodziewam się, że przy niezłomnej energji zostawiłbym ślad po sobie. Lituję się zatem nad bogaczami, którzy pogardzają jakąkolwiek pracą, a tem bardziej sztuką... — Ależ ja oddawna mam niezależny majątek — przerwał Sielski. — Tak, sztuką... której oni, dzięki swej niezależności materjalnej, powinni być kapłanami. Umilkł pan Roman — czekał bowiem na zarzuty przeciwnika, aby na nich właśnie okazać potęgę swej wymowy; widząc jednak, że Jerzy nie odzywa się, sam stworzył zarzut, aby nie pozbawić się niezrównanej przyjemności argumentowania. — Może czujesz pan upadek sił?... To złudzenie!... Ileż razy ja, ja, panie, sądziłem, że do niczego już nie będę zdolny, lecz mimo to, dzięki wytrwałości, nie zeszedłem z właściwej drogi. Sielski miał wszelkie prawo odpowiedzieć, że on sam i wielu innych uważają pana Romana za blagiera, i że zejście z tej drogi byłoby poniekąd zasługą... Grzeczność jednak nasunęła mu inne zdanie — rzekł więc: — Nie, panie; nieszczęśliwie odgadujesz pan przyczyny mego próżniactwa. — Rozumiem! — zawołał literat, zatrzymując się na środku ulicy i biorąc Sielskiego za guzik paletota. — Obawiasz się pan konkurencji... No, ale któż na takie rzeczy uważa! — Jakiej konkurencji? — zapytał rozdrażniony malarz. — No, niby... tego... Lachowicza. Jest to wprawdzie olbrzymi talent, walka z nim trudna, ale... Pojmujesz pan, że dla dobra kraju potrzebne są niekoniecznie pierwszorzędne talenta... Sielski aż syknął, usłyszawszy takie słowa pociechy... — Jesteś pan pierwszorzędnym nudziarzem, panie Romanie! — zawołał zirytowany. — Domysły pańskie nie mają podstawy... Niewątpliwie musi być jakaś przyczyna mojej bezczynności, no, ale o tej dowiesz się pan kiedy indziej. — Przyrzekasz mi pan? — zawołał zachwycony literat. — Z największą chęcią! — odparł Sielski. Nastała znowu chwila milczenia. — Tajemnica! — szepnął Roman. — Domyślałem się jej... Mam ją nawet do pewnego stopnia w ręku... — Co?... pan?... — krzyknął Sielski. — Tak, ja! — odpowiedział chłodno Roman. — Wchodzą do niej: błękitna maska, Lachowicz, jakiś starzec... Niebezpieczeństwo wydało się Jerzemu tak wielkiem, że w okamgnieniu ochłonął i zebrawszy całą przytomność umysłu, rzekł: — Cóż znowu za powieściopisarskie brednie uczepiły się pańskiej wyobraźni? Jaki zły duch podszepnął panu plotkę, za którą obraziłbym się, gdyby mnie nie rozśmieszała... Literat znowu stanął na chodniku i przeszywając go wzrokiem, odpowiedział z namaszczeniem: — Panie! ja jestem powieściopisarz realista, to zatem, co wiem, wiem zawsze z niezawodnego źródła. Inaczej — typy moje i wątek intrygi byłyby pozbawione życia i prawdy. Ścisnął Sielskiego za rękę i odszedł, pozostawiając go w osłupieniu. Jerzy jak błędny wrócił do siebie, napił się wody, oblał głowę i długi szereg najdziwaczniejszych myśli streścił w następujący sposób: „Roman jest widocznie ślepem i głupiem narzędziem Lachowicza, który nie powiedział mu nic, a może wreszcie jakąś bajkę... Ten starzec przekonywa mnie, że literat nie wie nic, w każdym jednak razie, muszę to uważać za cios, który mi przygotowuje ten łotr z innej strony..." Szatan widocznie dolewał oliwy do ognia. Nieustanne i niedyskretne pytania znajomych: dlaczego pan nie maluje?... co pan teraz maluje?... częste, choć może niezawsze umyślne wzmianki o zgasłych lub gasnących talentach, sprzykrzyły się wreszcie Sielskiemu. Przestał składać wizyty, natomiast jednak chętnie przepędzał wieczory w teatrze. Otóż zdarzyło się, że pewnego razu, nie patrząc nawet na afisz, kupił bilet i trafił na „Trubadura." Operę tę znał ze wszystkich scen europejskich, a wreszcie z katarynek; mimo to poszedł, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Los przecież tym razem zrobił mu niesłychanie miłą niespodziankę, umieściwszy w loży parterowej, tuż obok jego krzesła, młodą, niepospolicie piękną panienkę. Sielski począł się jej przypatrywać nader pilnie, podziwiał śniadą płeć, ciemne włosy, czarne oczy, uśmiech nie dający się opisać, a wreszcie niesłychany wdzięk i żywość. Niekiedy zdawało mu się, że młodziutka brunetka jest ptakiem, który lada chwilę zerwie się i gdzieś uleci. Najwięcej jednak uderzało go to, że ruchliwe rysy nieznajomej przypominały mu kogoś. Chwilami czuł wstręt i obawę. Powoli jednak przykre wrażenia zeszły na drugi plan, nie przestając go jednak drażnić. W tych warunkach oklepana muzyka „Trubadura" potężne robiła na nim wrażenie. Rozumiał ją, odtwarzał w sobie uczucia, ożywiające każdą z postaci: miłość, ból, nienawiść... Zdawało mu się, że młoda dziewica rozpływa się w melodjach opery, że tym sposobem wypełnia mu całą duszę i potrąca o wszystkie jej fibry, złe i dobre... Opera się skończyła, nieznajoma znikła, lecz Sielski słyszał ciągle dźwięki i widział obraz panny. Rozmarzył się, zapomniał, że już przecie nie jest studencikiem, i nucąc w duchu Miserere, z rozkoszą i bólem jednocześnie wyobrażał sobie ostatnie swoje pożegnanie z nieznajomą, której nigdy nie witał... Była to jedyna chwila przyjemna, jakiej od roku doświadczył.